


mann gegen mann

by shnscht



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, just another day at Evil Corp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnscht/pseuds/shnscht
Summary: —Sluts don't talk, Elliot, so act like that or you won't be able to walk out of this office the rest of the day.— he said holding his throat.—Maybe I don't want to...— he replied.or, I mean the tags speak for themselves





	mann gegen mann

**Author's Note:**

> OOF. Sorry for being away so long but everything was hell and I could barely sit down two hours to write this.  
> Hopefully it's not shit because I am worried I didn't put enough effort here.
> 
> Title from a Rammstein song.

* * *

Summer mornings were boring. But the worst part of it was the routine repeating over and over again on a never-ending loop. Same breakfast, same coffee mug, same tired eyes on the bathroom mirror, same way to Evil Corp and the same grey shirt every day.

But today was special, today had a different vibe. Specially because of that piece of clothing he was saving for a day like that one. 

Elliot got out of the bed, still a bit tired and and at least an hour before his alarm actually sounded. The sun was okay and although the day was warmer, it didn't sounded entirely bad. He got in the shower, the cold water kissed his skin as he was thinking how was his little plan going to happen the way he wanted, maybe sneaking into Tyrell's office, or approaching him directly, maybe just some teasing and everything could be done in the spare of a blink. He might even wear the anal plug Tyrell bought for him.

Once he got a plan, he went out of the shower. First to get the plug ready, it took him a while to find it but he finally got it; it was a bit more than 4 inches. Now the thing was, how easily could he get it in, and how long was going to take him to get used to have it inside him. He did things like that in the past, mostly because Tyrell asked him to, but when he realized he did it on his own, the praise he'd receive was tempting.

With that on his mind, he had an idea that most likely would work. He left the plug on the nightstand beside his bed and went to the closet to take out the box that contained that fancy piece of clothing. It was not that extravagant, just black lace, a classic and not to flamboyant either. While putting it on, he remembered the day he got it, no more than a month ago; he got asked if it was for his girlfriend and his tongue was about to slip out some words no one besides him and Tyrell should hear. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, surprisingly it was fitting and he liked the way it looked in his body. The garter belt was a little too big for his thighs but besides that, the rest was like someone made it specially for him. He was a bit scared it won't fit him; most of the time it was way too big or way too tight. Once he adjusted the garter, without hesitation, he took his phone and set a timer on his camera. First few pictures were hard to look at, all of them were quite blurry and after a while thinking what could help him he had Tyrell on his mind. That would help at least a little bit. 

It had been at least a week since they did it, he vividly remembered everything from the start to the end, how Tyrell couldn't take the way he was touching him in the backseat of that taxi and they left the car to run to his apartment and in the spare of a few seconds, he was on his knees with his mouth being fucked against the door, his spit drooling throughout Tyrell's shaft and running through his balls and thighs, his hands were tied and he begged Tyrell to fuck him without caring about the pain it would cause him to be stretched without warning or any lube. Unconciously and back into reality, he realized the size of the bulge inside that sheer thong, that also was already wet with his pre-cum.

After that, he set the timer again. And this time, with those images on his mind, everything was flowing very easily. After a few pictures, he thought of recording a video too, just a little tease to send him. All this time he was naked, he didn't want to ruin the surprise; he teased his asshole with his fingers, while the other hand spanked him and from time to time, went into his manhood to stroke a little. He didn't wanted to cum, so he stopped when he felt the almost release.

Once he was finished and was satisfied with how everything looked, he sent everything to Tyrell without thinking it twice. He got dressed completely and then had breakfast as quick as he could. There was no time to wait for the train so he took a cab instead. He still had a somewhat noticeable boner and he had to do someting about it before someone pointed it out in the office. Midway through the traffic, his phone vibrated and the boner that was almost gone, was as stiff as earlier. A part of him wanted to see what he said about all that but before he could do it, his phone vibrated several times and he knew what Tyrell sent to him. 

 _Fuck it._ He thought. He took his phone out of his pocket and after a few failed tries of unlocking it because of the anxiety, he got into his messages. 

 _I'd like to think you'll get to work soon, because you have to take care of this._ The first picture was just the enourmous bulge Tyrell had in his pants. But that alone turned him on a lot. 

The next picture was a bit more revealing, this time it was his pants unzipped and the same bulge slightly larger than in the previous one; the third one was his whole manhood out already leaking a transparent liquid; the next ones were him with fewer clothes as they progressed until he was fully nude and stroking his cock on a short video and saying how badly he wanted to use him.

Elliot was so focused on those pictures, that he didn't realize he was a few seconds away from his destination. He got out of the car quickly and ran until he reached the principal door of the Evil Corp building in the middle of the city. He got in the elevator, pushing several people without noticing while making his way there and gasping for air once he was inside. His face was flushing, maybe the praise wouldn't happen, but he would get punished and he liked that.

He tried to hide his flustered facial expression almost unsuccessfully, but then again,  _the hard part_ was hiding something else. He went to his cubicle as quickly as he could, ignoring what people were telling him, whether if it was to congratulate him in his promotion or they just needed help to code something. His mind wasn't there but in what moment and what would Tyrell do after knowing he just arrived to the building. He started typing codes and eventually his anxiety ceased for a while. Maybe Tyrell would wait to get home and nothing would happen here, but just when he was about to finish the work, he heard a familiar voice in the room. 

_—Elliot Alderson._

His heart was racing. His eyes moved from the screen of his computer to the side of the room where the voice came from. Tyrell was standing in the door frame, with that familiar lascivious gaze of when he was not behaving or he was being a tease. He silently swallowed, almost choking in his own saliva. 

—Mr. Alderson— Tyrell said while walking throughout the room until he was standing in front of Elliot's desk. —Would you mind joining me _in my office_ to talk about your promotion?

Elliot knew what that meant. He could find a way to avoid it, but he was the one who sent him those pictures and videos and he had to end what he started.

—I'll join you in a minute.— he said stuttering a little bit. 

—I rather do it _now_ , I have meetings for the day and _I'll be too busy to talk about_ this later on...— he clenched his fist and gasped. 

—I follow you.— Elliot stood up from his desk and followed Tyrell's steps to the elevator. Once in, he grabbed his jaw and pushed him against one of the walls. 

—I was having one of the worst times because I was thinking about last week this morning. Moments later I receive those pictures and that video, I hope you are happy with the mess you made of me, Elliot.—Tyrell whispered in Elliot's ear with one hand caressing his thigh and the other one now on his throat.

They were now on the floor of Tyrell's office and Elliot went in first, it was a big space, he was there before but not for what was about to happen. Tyrell closed the door and he unbelted his pants. 

—On the desk.— he said. Elliot obeyed, but he was waiting for Tyrell to say something else. — _Pants down.—_  It was time for the reveal. Without hesitation, he unbelted and unbuttoned his pants, sliding them down to his thighs. He couldn't see Tyrell's reaction but he was satisfied, whatever it was. — _Look what we got here...—_ he felt Tyrell's hands on his lower back and then on his buttcheeks. He felt the bulge on Tyrell's pants on his entrance wearing the anal plug. —You really played yourself this time, didn't you?— Elliot remained silent. —Now the shirt, I want to see he whole thing...

Tyrell moved further back from Elliot for a moment, but he decided to sit on his desk instead. Elliot started stripping, he took his pants off completely and was now unbuttoning that boring grey shirt he was always complaining about. While that happened, Tyrell was already working on himself, with his shirt open and his cock coming out of his pants. Elliot was now only on that black lace lingerie set standing in front of Tyrell's desk. 

—Come here...—he said. Elliot obeyed once again, and was now standing beside Tyrell. —Over the desk.— Elliot laid on his stomach and with his ass pointing at Tyrell's chair. It took him a few seconds to realize he was wearing the plug, but it was a pleasant surprise. He heard an almost silent moan coming out from Tyrell's mouth he felt his fingers moving the thong aside. His insides clenched at the touch for Tyrell's hands on him. He felt Tyrell pushing and pulling the plug inside him and if he wasn't turned on enough already, this was too much for him to take. He wanted to feel him inside him, but he knew that wouldn't happen that easily.

He took the plug out and Elliot's asshole clenched in pleasure as Tyrell's fingers caressed that soft spot. His fingers went in with ease, but then again, almost 9 inches weren't easy to take, even with the help of the plug. While fingering him, his other hand has giving him a handjob and Elliot was trying his best not to moan too loud or someone would hear them. Tyrell saw his expression. —Trying not to moan? That will change in a second...—

His fingers were no longer there, and he felt something wet near his hole. A few seconds after, Tyrell's tongue was already inside Elliot, eventually sucking and kissing that hole he loved so much. Uncounciously, Elliot started moaning and Tyrell's dick couldn't take the pressure longer. He stood up and ripped the thong with his bare hands, also ripping the upper part of the set and the garter belt barely holding to Elliot's thighs.  

 _—Fuck_.— he whispered. Tyrell started thrusting, slowly. And Elliot was already feeling the orgasm close, but he knew he had to hold it. 

Once he was adjusted to Tyrell's size, he was actually verbal. —Why are you being that careful?— He bit his lip and Tyrell, he kept thrusting hard a few times so Elliot could feel that the anal plug didn't help enough. Yes, it was quite loose, but Elliot was significantly smaller than him, so even with the help of the plug, he was still tight enough.

—Sluts don't talk, Elliot, so act like that or you won't be able to walk out of this office the rest of the day.— he said while holding his throat from the back and with his dick between Elliot's buttcheeks.

—Maybe I don't want to...— he replied. Tyrell's cock twitched. —Put your cock in me again.— He demanded, but Tyrell wouldn't take orders from him, it was the other way round. Before Elliot could ask for anything else, he realized he no longer needed to tease, so he just guided the head of his cock into Elliot's entrance and kept thrusting harder and faster until Elliot clenched his fists and he moaned loudly. And Tyrell laughed.

Elliot laid on his back this time and Tyrell was inside him already, he didn't realize in what moment that happened but he couldn't stop to think about it because Tyrell was fucking him harder than before. His cock went in and out making wet sounds as both of them started moaning, not caring if anybody could hear them anymore. 

—Christ— Elliot's insides were clenching even more frequently now, and he was scared he'd cum in the least expected moment because he couldn't keep things like that for too long. His lips touched Tyrell's and then his head was resting on the curve of his neck nibbling on his skin as Elliot pulled him closer with his arms and legs. 

—I'm filling you up, whore— Tyrell groaned as his thrusts were way faster than before and his breath was racing. Elliot was at his exact ecstasy point, Tyrell's warm cum was filling him as his own dick was unloading on his chest. —Shit...— even after he was finished, he kept dicking Elliot, maybe he was undeserving of having an orgasm after teasing him that way, but the whole little show he did convinced Tyrell of letting him cum.

Elliot was still laid on the desk as Tyrell was getting dressed again. 

 —I promise I'll pay for that.— he said with what was left of the lingerie set scattered on his desk and on the floor. Elliot laughed.

—It's fine, that's why I bought it.

—I'm getting you more, and I promise not to rip it off that way.— he said while buttoning his shirt and helping Elliot to dress up.

—I don't mind if you do...

—Look, I would like to fuck you for the rest of the day but I have many meetings and a lot to do...— Elliot grabbed his shoulder and kissed him, and one of his hands slid down to his lower abdomen.—Elliot...agh, fuck it.— He took the phone on his desk.—Cancel all my meetings for the day, I don't want anyone to disturb me.

He looked at Elliot. It would be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, look up the Mann Gegen Mann lyrics.


End file.
